


Unspoken Devotion

by PureProblematic_filth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Opposite characters, Anxiety Disorder, Codependency, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, GeorgieWasFound - Freeform, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, I have regrets, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jef - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare - Character - Freeform, Oh My God, Panic Attacks, Sadnap - Freeform, What Have I Done, but it's not true, georgies just worried cause goods scary, if i will ever post it, watch out for the changing tags, you will see in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureProblematic_filth/pseuds/PureProblematic_filth
Summary: Georgie hovered by the door for a good ten minutes after they got an "all clear, coming back" signal from Good and Sadnap. Not that he was particularly worried about them specifically, he knew the worst thing that could happen inside the walls was that they would get mobbed - and with Nightmare being sulky and back to his side, he really had no reason to hang around, especially that the body transportation seemed to tire the one that got transported quite a bit every time, and Nightmare looked like he was ready to pass out the moment his butt hit any surface that could fit his entire body.Except...***A day in life of Jef and Goodboyhalo. No more no less.
Relationships: Goodboyhalo/Jef, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Unspoken Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collision Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669789) by [PerniciousMarble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerniciousMarble/pseuds/PerniciousMarble). 



> Background: This is based on Collision Issues by PerniciousMarble. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand. Just know that the plot of that fanfic is that Dream Team + Skeppy sporadically change bodies with their opposite counterparts. I wrote this one based on the last chapter, I think, where Sadnap and Good leave Georgie, Dream and Jef at Good's home.  
> I also changed characterizations a bit(?).

Georgie hovered by the door for a good ten minutes after they got an "all clear, coming back" signal from Good and Sadnap. Not that he was particularly worried about them specifically, he knew the worst thing that could happen inside the walls was that they would get mobbed - and with Nightmare being sulky and back to his side, he really had no reason to hang around, especially that the body transportation seemed to tire the one that got transported quite a bit every time, and Nightmare looked like he was ready to pass out the moment his butt hit any surface that could fit his entire body.

Except...

Jef. Jef sitting at the chair of the living room's table, worrying the orange hoodie sleeve between his fingers, looking like he might eat his own lip in... Worry? He looked like he wanted to say something. He looked like anxiety just chewed on him and didn't even have the decency to swallow.

And Georgie worried for him. He worried constantly because he knew Good like the back of his hand and... Well. They seemed to be good friends. But the anxious and meek Jef plus aggressive and apathetic Good didn't spell a healthy connection to him. 

Nobody wants to believe that your friend might be a scumbag but he had seen Good pissed first hand and...

Well, he hoped it was not the case. But he had to make sure, times and times again. Looking for the slight wince, the longing eyes when he left them alone, the flinch when Good was around. He kept looking because he wouldn't forgive himself if he missed it somehow. Even if he didn't know the guy too well, he could tell he needed quite a careful handling which, again, didn't mesh well with Good.

"Can we go already?" Whined Nightmare, aggressively rubbing his eyed, as if he depended on Georgie to tuck him into bed himself.

"Don't you want to wait for Sadnap to come back?" He had a quick excuse, and it seems to work because Nightmare paused his action, mulling over the statement for a few seconds. Guilt hit Georgie like a truck a second later.

"Well... He can get to the house himself, can't he?" The last part would sound sarcastic with anyone else... But since it was Nightmare, it just sounded like a scared, worried child and Georgie couldn't help rubbing his arm in sympathy. He moved to Sadnap and Nightmare's place some time ago for the exact reason - Nightmare just couldn't be left alone. When he met him and Sadnap, they were practically connected by the hip, that's how codependent they were. Now it got a bit better... Or the circle had just grown. Georgie was pretty sure Nightmare would have made Good also move in with them if not for the fact that Good sent him death glares every time he seemingly even thought of the idea.

"Of course he can, dear. I just thought you'd want to wait." He tried to calm him down more but now yet another person in the room seemed to get ridden with anxiety. Great, Georgie almost wanted to punch himself in the face. Or bake a sizable strawberry cake. Yeah, baking was preferable. 

Nightmare moved to heavily dump himself next to Jef, shuffling his foot on the tile floor. Georgie almost asked them both if they wanted to hold hands in wait, but then the front door got thrown open and both Nightmare and Jef jumped to their feet - or, well, maybe more like flinched a foot in the air, before their faces morphed into excitement for Nightmare, and a cute doe eye expression for Jef. 

"Honey, I'm home." Rang Good's voice, sour sarcasm so heavy in his voice it almost made Georgies' teeth rattle. Jef brought up his arms again, to play with his sleeves.

"Heya, we're he-" Sad's welcome got interrupted halfway with a soft 'humpf' as Nightmare grabbed him around his middle and pressed his face into his shoulder. Sad just silently wrapped his arms around him, while making worried eye contact with Georgie. Georgie stepped behind Nightmare, softly rubbing his back "It's fine, we're going home."

"What?" He heard Good's voice, him staring towards Jef. "Do you want a welcome home hug as well?" He continued with the cutting sarcastic tone, to what Jef only shrunk to himself, eyes downcast. Georgie honestly had never seen anyone look more like a sick, abandoned puppy. 

"Whatever" murmured Good, while roughly bringing Jef towards his chest, deliberately making him go shorter than he normally would, propping his chin on the top of his dark curls, one hand on the back of his neck, another holding his upper arm tightly. "There, is my little housewife satisfied?" Georgie bristled a little at the tone, finally breaking eye contact with quiet Sadnap to look Goods way. Honestly, both he and Jef somewhat fit the description of a housewife but he couldn't imagine himself being talked to in his way by neither Sadnap nor Nightmare.

He instead saw Jef's arms hesitantly wrapping around Good's waist, his small body shaking violently.

"Is he okay?" Georgie asked quietly, noting that wouldn't be the first time he witnessed Jef having a panic attack. Good stiffened.

"You should leave." He answered plainly, voice ice-cold, completely lacking emotion - which never meant anything good with Good. Normally, Georgie would shut his mouth and scurry away already. Normally, there wasn't anything more he hated than confrontation. Now though, now he was worried.

"Good-"

"He will be." Good said with an air of finality, not hiding his irritated glare from above Jef's head. Georgie still hesitated, picking on his lower lip.

"Georgie." Mused Sapnap, one arm still wrapped around Nightmare, another slightly tugging at the back of his shirt. "Let's go, you can call him later."

"Just go." Growled Good, dangerously low, fingers pressed so tightly to Jef skin, it seemed like they would leave bruises, and half-moon shaped marks of his nails.

He doesn't remember seeing them before.

He nods his head, heading back to the front door, feeling the bottomless black eyes on him the whole way there. "Sorry for intruding. Bye guys."

"Later." He heard Good's answer, low in his throat, still like a growl. He just continued walking.

* * *

Jef said nothing as Good's finger continued to grasp him tighter and tighter, feeling quite painful but honestly a welcome one. It felt like one thing preventing him from just... Cringing out of his skin. His whole body felt like it was crawling with little insects and he had the overpowering impulse to scratch his arms himself, instead, he just focused on his breathing, on feeling the fabric of Good's cloak between his fingers, on feeling Good's fingers on his own skin.

But then, suddenly, Good let him go and he felt his arms falling back to his side before he could blink, obeying the unspoken command on instinct more than anything else.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Barked Good and he flinched, his shoulders caving in on himself. It was hard to remember sometimes, that Good wasn't angry at him. That he was just angry. That Jef was fine, and safe. That he wasn't going to hurt him if he moved, or talked. That Good didn't always want to hurt others, that he was just naturally rough and he really cared for some people, that he cared for him or he would never get to live here, and he never hurt him-

“This little shit, thinking he knows better than me-” Good paced throughout the room, aggressively waving his hands around and Jef's body _did not listen to him_. It felt as he couldn't move or he would be _noticed_. Even though the oppressing instinct deep in his chest told him to runhide, he just tried to still the trembling of his body, quiet down the panting of his breaths, willing himself to disappear. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to hear it but he just couldn't _do_ anything.

“As if I don't take care of you! What the fuck does he know?!” Good turned around, with his back towards Jef, his voice increasing in volume, slamming his fist on the open cupboard and Jef flinched – and as if the movement broke some kind of spell on him, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking – he stopped trying to. Instead, he quickly slapped them over his ears, harshly pulling on his hair willing the noise to go away go away goawaygoawaypleasegoaway!

He heard nothing, he finally heard nothing except the white noise but he didn't dare to raise his eyes and check if Good was still thrashing around, if he noticed him. He just stood still, pulling on his hair, trying to escape – to make his mind escape the situation.

Then he saw two dark-grey gloved hands being placed to the side of his hips, on the table behind him, boxing him in. When he still didn't move, the body in front of him crouched down, Good's face appearing in his line of sight. Good's lips were moving.

When he felt fingers poking the side of his waist, as if to try and grab his attention, he moved his hands, just a little bit to uncover his ears, still grasping his hair. His eyes stung from unshed tears.

“Sorry for screaming.” Said Good, his voice low but not quite whispering. He didn't sound particularly guilty but he also didn't sound apathetic. Just... Patient. Calm. “Can you get your hands down on my shoulders?”

Jef froze, mulling over the question. It felt... Impossible. He didn't want to. He didn't want to didn't want to. He didn't want to say he didn't want to-

“It's okay if you don't.” Good interrupted his stream of thoughts abruptly. “They can be there for now. Just ease up on your hair if you can.” Jef paused, letting go and grabbing his hair again. It burned but it felt... like something. He didn't want to not feel anything again. He tried to loosen up a bit. He didn't know if he succeeded – if he succeeded enough but Good didn't comment on it, his expression unchanged. It was a bit... Uncomfortable. That much unfazed attention on him. “I want you to know I'm not mad at you. You get that, right?”

“I know.” He squeaked out, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. He was so terribly ashamed of himself but Good's expression still didn't budge.

“That's good. And I'm not really angry at Georgie, okay? I'm just pissed that he...” He paused, shifting his gaze – not as if embarrassed, just in thought, not quite grasping his emotions. “He questioned my care. Authority. Whatever. I don't like that but I'm not really angry 'cause I know he didn't mean to piss me off, okay?”

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence before Jef understood Good wanted his answer. He nodded his head. Good shook his head in turn, again tapping his waist.

“I'm afraid you have to talk to me, pumpkin.” He smirked and Jef flushed, remembering... Why now? Why when he was literally having a breakdown a few minutes ago?

“I know that.” He cleared his throat, trying to be quiet about it, subtle. His hands, his posture, his anxiety easing up a bit without his input. “I know you.” He added, almost not noticing the subtle way Good's eyes softened at that.

“Was this because I left you alone with Georgie and Nigh- Dream, or whatever.”

Jef shook his head, then made a soft non-committal little noise. He didn't... It was complicated.

“I like Georgie.”

“I know.”

“I like Dream also, I think.”

“Okay.”

“No.” His voice cracked, and he rubbed at his eyes, stubbornly trying to hide the tears that finally started flowing down his cheeks freely. “I like them, I don't want to be-” He shook his head, a little soft sob tearing out of his throat. Good started to rub his hip slowly.

“I know. They like you too, pumpkin. They were just worried.”

“I don't want them to be.” He put his sleeve to his mouth and nose, not caring that he would get it all dirty, instead trying to push back the ugly noises escaping his lips.

“We're working on it, babe.” Good thrown out, casually. As if he did it every day, and not once in blue moon when he was in good mood, and it almost made Jef stop crying. He would hate how much power Good had over him if he didn't love it so much. “That's why I need you to tell me what's got you to freak out.”

Crude but honest, it made Jef smile, just a little _tiny_ bit. Even if his heart squeezed painfully, uncomfortably, and his head was screaming at him that he was a burden again.

“I don't know. I don't-” He pinched his eyebrows, thinking about the jumble of his feelings when Good left, when Dream appeared, when everything started shattering, escaping, too much, too quick-

“Cmon, Jefy.” Murmured Good lowly. “I'm gonna carry you to the bed as a reward and snuggle you up _reaaal_ good so just push this one out, okay?” The smile was so inviting... Good really did resemble a real angel if he tried hard enough. Could talk like one too.

“I think... I think it's because you left and... Then Dream... I don't know Dream and I don't really know Georgie, and you weren't there and... You could change...” He tried to explain, stuttering horribly but Good only nodded.

“I won't leave you alone with them, then. Next time you will be right next to me the whole fucking time. Sounds good?” And this time he did smile, fully, because with a swear in the middle it should sound mocking but this? Good? Good was terribly, awfully sincere. And even if he still felt in the way, Good wouldn't hesitate to tell him so and that meant he wanted him to be okay, and comfortable and-

He loved him. He just did.

Jef nodded, and the toothy smirk Good gave him only grew.

“Then get your bony-ass arms around my shoulders and hop on the ride. I'm spoiling my little housewife today.” Jef hesitated only a little before placing both of his hands on Goods arms gently.

“I think I got snot on my sleeve. I don't- It's gross.”

“Who gives a shit?.” Good murmured, grabbing him under his thighs, so he had to wrap his arms around him, not to fall flat on his back, and so he did, with a little startled squeak. Good's cackle answered him, and he flushed a bit.

“I'm heavy.” Complained Jef, wrapping his legs around Good's waist, fiding himself surprised when, instead of going to the bed or couch (which was closer), Good walked deeper into their kitchen, seemingly not even caring that he now had a full-grown adult male in his arms.

Good laughed, long and high, obviously trying to be obnoxiously mean about it. Jef pouted.

“That-” He wheezed, bouncing Jef a bit, as if to correct his position. “That is the best joke you have ever told me, seriously.”

“I am.” He whined, kicking his legs in the air like a little kid, just to be a bit stubborn.

“Pupkin.” Good leaned back to look him in the eyes, to what Jef complied, raising himself on his elbows, to put some distance between himself and Good's arm. His black eyes sparkled with mirth. “Even if I wasn't a literal angel, you're all skin on a bird's skeleton. I swear my battleaxe weights more than you.”

“No, it doesn't.” Jef huffed, because Good was obviously wrong. “I clean it, it's like, at least 40 pounds lighter.”

Good just shrugged, not bothered at the least. “Whatever.” Jef apparently had to be content just being carried around the apartment as if he was a misbehaving kitten. Honestly, he couldn't say he cared that much. He was warm and comfortable... He might even fall asleep if he tried hard enough. Not if Good kept using his right hand though, to do something behind him though, because then his leg kept dangling awkwardly and it was terribly annoying.

Finally, Good seemed done doing whatever he was doing – probably tea – and he again started moving, this time towards the bedroom. Jef supposed his masculinity should feel even a little bit fractured by how Good was showing off effortlessly carrying him on one hand but... Not like it usually mattered. There was no one to show off to except Good, and Good liked him... Submissive, he supposed.

Good set down something that was clearly made of glass on the nightstand and then sat on the bed, positioning Jef's legs so that he could comfortably fit in his lap.

Then he started taking Jef's hoodie off and- Wow.

“Good?” He said quietly but obediently raised his hands, his cheeks reddening. Good had to notice his tone because he raised his brow with amusement, answering innocently.

“Just getting you ready for bed.” Jef mused his 'okays', silently wondering... Which... Bed was Good referring to. Normally he wouldn't mind either but... He felt so exhausted. After a whole day of restless anxiety, he felt as he needed a nap but he didn't know if he could fall asleep, still feeling wayward worry, as if it was etched into his bones. No matter what he did, he could never get rid of it – of feeling he was wrong, and in the way, and he should apologize. But he kept quiet as Good reached for a clean, grey hoodie and gestured for him to raise his hands. He did without complaint, getting that this time, the 'bed' part seemed literal.

Then Good started to take his own clothes off and Jef only blushed, looking off to the wall. He had seen him naked, even before they were together because Good didn't know the meaning of modesty but this was a bit... Close. And just... So intimate.

“Aw.” Good cooed, stopping seemingly just to tease him. “Is my housewife feeling shy?”

Jef didn't answer, his mind empty as to what he could really say, and Good put his pajama top on without further teasing. Jef really had to look like shit for Good to be that lenient with him, without any complaint.

Then he just flipped them both into the bed, getting the covers over them before Jef could even blink, handing him some kind of tea – as Jef had thought.

Good sat up, turning on the tv with the remote in his right hand, his left wrapping around Jef's shoulder, slowly bringing him towards his chest, giving him time to adjust the tea mug in his hands, not to spill anything over the bed. When Jef was finally in the position he seemed to like, he started petting his hair slowly, gently scratching his head. Jef signed into his mug, taking slow little sips, additively feeling more comfortable by the second but glancing up at Good, wondering what exactly did he had in mind.

“What you gaping at?” Jef startled a little because Good's eyes didn't leave the tv screen for a second, noticing that at that, the corner of Good's mouth seemed to lift a bit.

“Thank you.” Jef said lowly, shyly, hiding his face into Good's chest. There was nothing he could express more – and he preferred expressing it really to the words but for now, it seemed there was nothing more he could do. There was a silence for a long few seconds, before Good cleared his throat, seemingly completely ignoring the words.

“You're gonna take a nap now. Then you're going to shower and we will see about taking care of Jef in other ways.” He said casually as if he didn't have anything but innocence in mind but Jef knew him too long, his voice leaving no room to argue.

So Jef didn't, placing his half-empty mug on the nightstand, nuzzling his face into the crook of Good's arm, listening to his breathing, the muffled sounds of tv...

Sleep came for him not even five minutes later...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, that's the end of that. If I will ever post chapter two, warning, it *will* be porn. Graphic. AAA, WHY DID I DO THIS  
> Ah, but also, I am halfway through it and I hate writing porn so I don't know if it will ever happen. Just enjoy the non-cursed content my guys. (♡´艸`)


End file.
